Wedding of a Princess
by snowstars
Summary: A Tameranian Law is forcing Starfire get married. Her friends help her make her wedding a memorable event, hopefully memorable in a good way. rob/star read and review please
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a beautiful autumn day in Jump City

It started out as a beautiful autumn day in Jump City. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Mega Monkeys Four, Raven was meditating on the roof, and Robin was in the training room beating up a punching bag. Everyone was doing their normal activates except for Starfire.

"Hey, does anyone know where Starfire is?" Robin asked the team as he walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Nope, haven't seen her all day" Cyborg answered.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't seen her this whole week" Beast Boy stated.

"That's strange, she's usually the one who wants us to hang out with her" Raven said as she entered the room.

"We should look for her" Robin started to say until he saw Starfire sneaking into the tower. She was wearing a long button up coat, sun glasses, and a giant hat.

"Starfire where were you? we were worried" Robin said.

Starfire jumped at the sound of her name. She accidentally knocked off her sunglasses and hat. The titans realized why she was wearing them. The hat was hiding the butterfly shaped clips in her hair, and the sunglasses hid the purple eye shadow, eye liner and mascara she was wearing.

"Wow Star you look gorgeous" Beast Boy said breaking the silence. "Were you out on a date?" At that moment Robin was giving Beast Boy a death stare while praying that the answer will be no.

Starfire sighed then said "I am tired, I will be taking a nap before I answer the questions that you have for me, I wish you all the good night" and before anyone said anything to her, she ran to her room.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Starfire told herself as she took off her coat revealing a simple white tank top and a jean skirt. Starfire quickly changed out of her street clothes and put on her teen titans uniform. She then washed the make up off her face and took the clips out of her hair.

"Starfire" Robin said in a gentle sounding voice. "Are you alright"

"Yes I am fine Robin" Starfire said in a voice that didn't convince him.

"Starfire, if you need to talk, about anything at all, I'll always be willing to listen. I promise I won't judge you or get mad at you. You know that you are my best friend and I care about you" Robin said very sincerely.

Starfire then opened the door and gave Robin a breath taking hug while sobbing.

"I can't do this Robin, I tried but I fear that I failed and my failure will ruin everything" Starfire chocked out between sobs.

"Starfire, lets go inside your room. It'll be easier to talk in there." Robin said as he helped her on her bed. Robin then sat down next to her and started stroking her hand. "So where were you this whole week?"

"Before I answer that question Robin, you must know the events leading up to this week. It all started with a phone call…"

_Flashback_

"_Hello my little bumgorf how are you doing on this fine day?" Galfore asked Starfire._

"_Hello Galfore, I'm doing well" Starfire replied._

"_Princess Starfire, I wish to be the first to wish you a happy seventeenth birthday. I wish you all the happiness in the world and a long life"_

"_Thank you my k'norfka, you have always been the first to wish me a happy birthday, but did you forget that my birthday is not today, but in two weeks from now?"_

"_I did not forget Starfire, but I am merely calling to remind you that you must be on Tameran for your seventeenth birthday."_

"_Why is that Galfore?" Starfire asked, worrying about what the answer could be._

"_Have you forgotten Princess? Law 196 section 2 states that if the heir to the throne is a female, then she has to be married by or on her seventeenth birthday, or she looses her right to the kingdom and is sentenced to death. Because of Blackfire's treason she is no longer the heir to the throne, which means the law now applies to you."_

"_Galfore, I gave up birthright and gave it to you, how does that law still apply to me?" Starfire asked hoping that she was able to get out the marriage._

"_Princess Starfire, I was not next in line for the throne, so I can only be the emperor as long as you give me the right to be emperor, if you lose your birthright then the family that is next in line for the throne will take over and I will no longer be emperor. I fear that this new family will destroy Tameran. Also if this were not the case, you are my Bumgorf, which means that you will inherit everything after I am gone, which also include the kingdom. Hopefully X'hal will keep me alive until you are ready to rule Tameran once more"_

"_Galfore, I hope X'hal will keep you alive for centuries. I am now worried about this law, I do not think that I will find a husband in time. My birthday is in two weeks and the Tameranian courtship period is a minimum of one week. I do not believe that I will find a groom in time._

"_Bumgorf, you need not to worry, you will find someone. I will send down Tameran's fastest ship one week from today to pick up your friends, your future husband, and yourself. According to tradition I will also find a suitable husband for you. Make sure to warn the suitor that you pick that he will have to win a fight against the suitor I find. I wish you all the luck, and I will see you in one week. I am sorry for the rush but there is an important matter I must deal with. Bye my little Bumgorf, I love you."_

"_Bye Galfore, I love you too"_

_End of flashback_

"After that I went to the mall of shopping and I saw girls with their boyfriends, so I went into the most popular clothing store for teenage girls and bought clothes just like the girls with the boyfriends wore. Every day I would sneak out of the tower wearing the street clothes and tried to find any man that I would be willing to marry." Starfire then sighed and said "I have not yet found a man that fit the criteria that I am looking for and the ship is coming tomorrow!"

"What kind of man are you looking for?" Robin asked. Robin had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was afraid of the answer he would get. He has had a crush on Starfire ever sense the first day he met her. At first he thought she was a monster trying to destroy the new city he vowed that he would protect. After fighting her, he realized that she wasn't a monster, but instead a girl who needed help. He would never forget the first kiss they shared, even though it was only done for communication purposes, it was still amazing.

Robin always thought of Starfire as the perfect girl. Yes she was pretty, but that wasn't what made her perfect. She has an amazing smile, a personality that would cause anyone to be in a good mood, she was strong, and loyal. She was his best friend and helped him through all the good and bad times. At this moment he realized that he loved her and everything about her. He doesn't mind that she's always asking questions about Earth, it was part of what made her Starfire.

Starfire was shocked with Robin's question. She never actually thought of what she wanted in a husband. "I guess I am doing the looking for a man who is strong. He needs to be a good leader because one day he will have to help me rule Tameran. I want him to love me for me and not because he thinks I am pretty."

'I also want him to be Robin' Starfire thought to herself. 'Too bad he cares more about being a superhero than he cares about me. Oh X'hal, why did I have to fall in love with Robin? He is the reason that I can not find any man that I want to marry.'

"Starfire, how did you try to look for men to marry?" Robin asked.

"Well, I did the watching of romantic movies and saw that if a pretty girl sits down in an outdoor café alone, men will sit down in a seat next to her and start talking to her." Starfire answered.

"Don't you know that's dangerous?" Robin said in a concerned voice.

"I believed that there was no danger because I could defeat any human in a battle easily. Robin you train with me on the regular basis, do you honestly believe I was in danger?"

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt." Robin said, ashamed for doubting her strength.

'Robin if you do not want me to get hurt, then why do you but me through all this emotional pain?' Starfire thought to herself. 'I told you I am going to get killed if I do not find a groom, and you do not offer to marry me. Maybe I was wrong to believe that you cared for me as more than just a friend'

"Oh wow it is 8:00 pm, its getting pretty late. I guess we should go to bed now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day we're going to Tameran right?" Robin asked.

"Yes" Starfire replied.

"I'll tell the others to pack tonight so we can spend as much of tomorrow as possible looking for a groom for you. Good night." Just like that Robin left the room.

Starfire had never felt this mad at Robin in her life. 'I believe that now I am madder at him then I was when he was obsessing over Slade. Truly I was wrong when I thought he could love me.' Starfire then cried herself to sleep, not looking forward to the day that awaits her.


	2. Chapter 2

After Robin left Starfire's room he felt guilty about what he did

**Thank you ****Dawnmist ****and ****kjesStar**** for your reviews :) **

**In this chapter all the italicized parts are daydreams.**

**Chapter 2: Who would have thought Proposing would be this Hard?**

After Robin left Starfire's room he felt guilty about what he did. 'I'm sure Starfire's mad at me right now, but hopefully tomorrow's surprise will make her happy again.' Robin thought to himself on his way to his room. Robin entered his room and saw Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven sitting down and chatting together. It was actually surprising for him to see them talking, and not arguing.

"Hi Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven" Robin said to them.

"Hi" The three of them replied with a surprised voice.

"Wait, what are you guys doing in my room?!" Robin asked as his mind finally realized that they weren't supposed to be in his room.

"Well Cyborg was worried about Starfire, and Beast Boy was just plain nosey, so they decided to turn on the emergency camera in Starfire's room to spy on what you two were talking about" Raven answered in a matter of fact tone.

"WHAT? You guys invaded her privacy just because you were nosey? I can't believe that you sunk that low. I can't believe that you would do this Cyborg; I can see Beast Boy doing this. Cyborg, I thought you were more mature" Robin said as he tried to mask his embarrassment with anger. He hoped that his little outburst would stop them from cracking any jokes about the situation.

"Robin, you can yell at us about this later, but now we have a bigger issue to deal with. After hearing about Starfire's dilemma we looked up Tameranian traditions on the internet and found a very detailed page about Tameranian engagement traditions. We decided that we are going to make tomorrow perfect for her". Raven told Robin as she opened the page on his computer.

"Yeah, she's like our sister. We want her wedding to be perfect, not a burden" Beast Boy said.

"We know that you are Starfire were met for each other. Who knew that a forced marriage would be the push you guys needed to tell each other how you feel?" Cyborg joked.

"The engagement party is already planned in Tameran, so all we need to do is plan the way I proposed to Starfire." Robin blushed at the idea of proposing to Starfire. He never thought that he would have to propose to her before asking her out on a date.

"Robin, don't you think it was cruel what you did to Starfire? You made her believe that you will find her a total stranger to marry her tomorrow" Raven told Robin.

"Raven, you of all people should know how hard it is to let your feeling out after suppressing them for so many years. I don't know if I can do this. I'm worried that I will choke and change my mind. Batman always told me not to get romantically involved with a teammate, and now I'm decideding to marry her! I'm going abandon the city I swore to protect from harm. I…"

"Enough" Raven yelled as she covered Robin's mouth with her hand. "You can't freak out now. We only have eight hours to get everything ready before Starfire wakes up. I suggest you use that time making sure everything is perfect instead of using the time to freak out."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I guess the first matter to decide on is how I will propose to Starfire." Robin said in an attempt to start the planning process.

"Well, you should decide if you are going to propose as Robin or as your alter identity." Raven stated.

This statement surprised Robin. He never thought of that that option. Robin then had that scene play out in his head.

_Robin's pov_

"_Starfire I know the perfect guy for you to marry" I told her as I walk in the kitchen the next morning._

"_Who would this person be?" Starfire asked me with a hopeful look on her face._

_I would feel bad for not telling her that the person will be me. I would then begin to feel nervous and start to feel like its 100 degrees in the room. I would then blurt out "He's an old friend of mine. I'm sure you will love him. He'll be meeting us in the park in an hour". _

_I'm so glad that Richard Grayson is better in the dating department than Robin. I'm sure that he wouldn't ruin the proposal. I would then leave the room and give Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg the thumbs up for bringing out the holographic me. I would quickly run into my room and change into my tux. I would also be wearing sunglasses over my eyes instead of the mask. After that I would load a picnic basket, the ring, and red roses on my motorcycle. Then I would put on a huge coat and a hat so no one would recognize me. I want this day just to be about me and Starfire._

_When an hour is done Starfire and the holographic me would enter the t-car. Cyborg would drive them to the park. When they enter the park the holographic me would quietly lead Starfire to the spot where Richard Grayson would be waiting for her._

_She will see my eyes for the first time. I felt very vulnerable without the mask or sunglasses, but I think that's worth it. Starfire needs to see the real me. _

_When Starfire first saw Richard, she had a very nervous look of her face. If I was still Robin I would be panicking, thinking that she didn't like Richard. _

_The hologram would then say, "I'm leaving" then leave the spot. Starfire would watch Robin leave with a sad look in her eyes. I would want to yell 'Starfire, I'm Robin" but Richard Grayson would stay calm, that's what he's here for._

_Richard will then say "Hello Starfire, I've heard a lot about you."_

_Starfire will hear his voice and feel calm, as if she knew the owner of that voice for a long time._

_Richard will talk with Starfire; they would laugh and enjoy their lunch. Richard will lean in to kiss Starfire, but before he does he will whisper something in her ear. "Starfire, it's me, Robin" he will then pull away to see the look on her face._

_I honestly hope that she will be happy to hear the news. If she is I will then propose to her. _

_Oh no! What happens if she's mad? She could be mad that I lied to her. Bad idea, I should propose to her as Robin._

_End of Robin's pov_

"I think I'll propose to her as Robin. I can tell her about my past on the trip to Tameran." Robin stated.

"How about you propose to her during a fight" Beast boy chimed in.

_Beast Boy's pov_

"_Cyborg did you finish making the robotic villain yet?" Robin asked Cyborg for the bazillionth time. 'If I hear him ask one more time I will begin to pull my hair out!' I thought as I was playing Mega Monkeys 4. I wanted to help make the robotic villain but Cyborg wouldn't help. I mean come on it was my idea._

"_Done" Cyborg would then say as he put the finishing touches on his robot._

_The robot was about the size of Cyborg. It's purple and very shiny. It is wearing boots, a jet pack, and a lazar gun on his wrists._

"_What does it do" I asked while looking at Cyborg's creation._

"_Well it…" Cyborg would begin, but I would lose him after those two horrible words. I don't know why I ask, it's not like I would understand anyways._

"_So what does that mean" I asked. I'm sure no one is surprised by my question and I know that they are secretly thinking the same thing. I'm actually positive that Cyborg just makes up words when he explains what he made._

"_It can fly, and blast with its razor gun" Cyborg told me while looking at me like I was an idiot for not knowing that._

"_That's all?" I questioned. "I mean come on, at least make the villain sort of a threat. I bet Star can destroy it with one of her beams."_

"_The battle will have to be short. After the villain is defeated I still need to propose and then she has to get ready for Tameran" Robin stated. _

_I made the plan; he should not be trying to change anything from my perfect plan. He should thank me and ask me what else I imagined to happen._

"_Fine" I told him. Raven then set the alarm so it would ring at 10:00 am. Cyborg was playing with his robot programming it so it would try to rob the bank. Robin is practicing what he would say to Starfire when he proposes. I guess I could help him._

"_Robin, want some help"_

"_No I'm fine Beast Boy" He told me in a harsh tone. _

_I don't need this I'm just going to go to sleep._

"_Just don't forget to give the robot the ring." I stated before I left._

_Robin would then yell "Oh yeah" and give Cyborg the ring. _

_See, I knew I was important._

_The next day, at 10 am, the alarm would go off. We would all race to the door to door. We would get to the bank and see the robot robbing the bank._

"_Stop thief" Robin would yell in his hero voice. "Titans go!!" The robot would get scared and try to fly away._

_Wow Cyborg made the villain a huge coward._

_Starfire flew near the robot and blasted it with her eye beams. Something would happen that none of us had thought of. The robot exploded and Starfire got caught in the explosion. She fell towards the ground. Luckily for her Robin caught her as usual. Luckily for Robin, when he caught Starfire he also caught the ring._

_Hmm, maybe they planned for the proposal to be that way._

"_I love you Starfire, would you marry me?" Robin would say. Surprisingly he remained calm._

"_Yes" Starfire would respond. _

_Then Cyborg, Raven, and I would start cheering and the crowd around us would start cheering too. Aww that's so sappy Star would love it for sure. _

_End of Beast Boy's POV_

"That's a stupid idea" Raven said as she looked at Beast Boy in disgust. "No one wants to be proposed to during a fight."

"There is no way we would find a villain who would help with the proposal and no way I can make a good one in 8 hours. What were you thinking?" Cyborg added to Raven's comment.

"We want the wedding to be a secret. We can't risk the whole world finding out because the proposal was out in the open." Robin stated. He was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to make the proposal amazing.

"Well, sorry. I was just trying to help" Beast Boy would mention to try to get the Titans off his case.

"I have an idea" Raven stated. Then she told the group her plan.

"That's perfect Raven" Robin said with great cheer.

"Robin, go to your room, get some rest. The three of us will spend the night getting all of the details done."

Robin decided that for the first time since being a Titan he will listen to someone else's orders, and went to sleep.


End file.
